What If?
by kisshuismylife
Summary: What if, at the end of Episode 39, Pai and Taruto had left Kisshu with the Mews after he collapsed? Read this and find out!
1. Chapter 1

**What If?**

Kisshu stumbled, and felt Ichigo's hand under his arm, trying to support him. "Ichigo…. why? Why won't you listen? Why can't you just obey me?" he asked, his voice weak. His vision started going black, but before he passed out, he heard teleportation. Then everything went black.

The Mews, and Ichigo in particular, were shocked by this, but even more shocked by the fact that Pai and Taruto had left Kisshu with them.

"Do they really care about others?" Mint asked. "I mean, he's one of them, and they just left him here- with us."

"Ichigo, what do we do now?" Zakuro asked.

The cat girl's answer shocked her. "We take Kisshu back to my place, and help him recover," she said firmly. "And if Ryou doesn't like it, he can go to hell."

"Are you serious!?" Mint asked. "What if he tries to kill us?"

"He can't, not in that condition," Ichigo said. "You saw what happened just now; he's too weak and injured to do anything to us."

"Ichigo, are you sure about this?" Zakuro asked.

"I can't just leave him here like this," Ichigo said. "If he tries to kill me, I'll take him down. But somehow I don't think he will."

"And how exactly are we getting him to your place?" Zakuro asked.

Ichigo took out a cell phone, and the others looked puzzled as she dialed a number. They watched as she said, "Hi Moe, are you and/or Miwa free? That's great, because I need your help. Get Miwa and teleport to my location, k? It's an emergency. Okay, see you soon." She hung up.

"Um…. what's going on?" Lettuce asked.

"My school friends were noticing that they felt weird, and decided to break into Ryou's lab to find out why," Ichigo said. "They knew they were twins, but it turns out that they're half-Cyniclon twins. I've been helping them train their powers in my spare time, and they're getting really good."

Even Zakuro's jaw was on the ground now. Suddenly they heard teleportation, and Moe and Miwa appeared. "Hi guys," Miwa said. "Ichigo, what's the emergency?"

"I need you to teleport Kisshu back to my house," Ichigo said.

"So you DID fall for him after all?" Moe smirked.

"Focus," Ichigo said.

"We'll get him back to your place and start cleaning out this injury," Miwa said. "You should come too; he'll panic if we're the only ones there."

Ichigo nodded, and said to the other Mews, "Go back and explain this to Ryou, and tell him if he doesn't like it, he can go down."

"Also let him know we'll be the ones to kill him," Miwa said, giving the other Mews a very evil look.

"Uh…. okay…." Mint said.

"Oh, and if any of you tell him Ichigo was brainwashed, you'll be moving to the top of our hit list," Moe said. Then she picked up Kisshu and teleported. Miwa nodded to the others, grabbed Ichigo, and teleported as well, leaving the other Mews a bit stunned.

_**At Ichigo's house: **_"Which room?" Moe asked.

"Might as well be mine; it'll probably scare him if he wakes up and doesn't have any clue where he is," Ichigo said. "I know he knows what my room looks like."

"Okay," Moe said. She gently set Kisshu down on Ichigo's bed, and said, "I think we need to cut his shirt off." Ichigo grabbed a pair of scissors and handed them to Moe, who carefully cut Kisshu's shirt off his torso.

Meanwhile, Miwa had gotten a bottle of alcohol, a bowl of water, and a bunch of washcloths. She set these items on Ichigo's night table, then said, "He hasn't woken up yet?"

"No," Ichigo said. "How's the healing training going?"

"Okay, but I don't know that I can heal something this severe yet," Miwa said. "Let's just clean the wound and bandage it."

"Alright," Ichigo said. She picked up a washcloth, and gently started cleaning the blood away from the injury. This took a while, but finally she was done, and Moe soaked another washcloth in alcohol, then said, "You two get to hold him down."

Miwa and Ichigo moved to either side of the bed, and Moe started cleaning out the injury. Kisshu's eyes snapped open, and he tried to jerk away. Miwa and Ichigo held him down, as Moe finished cleaning the injury.

"Miwa, get some bandages," Ichigo said when Moe had finished. Kisshu was unconscious again. Miwa went to the bathroom, and got a roll of bandages, then brought it back, and started bandaging Kisshu's chest wound.

When Miwa was done, the girls started cleaning up, and when they finished, Miwa said, "We're staying till he wakes up at least."

"Okay," Ichigo said. "Shouldn't you call your mom so she doesn't have another nervous breakdown?"

Moe sighed and took her cell phone out to the hall. Ichigo settled down next to the bed in a chair, and Miwa did the same. "Miwa, can you sense how he's doing?" Ichigo asked.

Miwa put a hand on Kisshu's chest, and said softly, "He's very weak. It's going to be a while before he's back to full strength."

"I'll stay with him," Ichigo said. "My parents are out again anyways."

"Alright, let us know if you need anything," Miwa said.

Moe came back in and said, "I'll be right back; I'm getting some of our stuff."

"K," Miwa said. Moe teleported out, and Ichigo sighed. "I wish my parents were like your mom," she said. "I didn't tell them because I figured due to their attitudes towards me, they wouldn't accept my secret."

"I wish that too, for your sake," Miwa said. "But if they do anything really horrendous, we'll take them down, k?"

Ichigo giggled a bit and said, "K. Thanks, Miwa."

"Welcome," Miwa said, smiling.

Suddenly they both heard a soft groan, and saw that Kisshu appeared to be stirring. "Kisshu?" Ichigo asked softly.

Kisshu's eyes snapped open, and he turned his head, looking at her warily. "I'm not going to hurt you," Ichigo said softly.

"Where did you take me, and why aren't Pai and Taruto here?" Kisshu asked.

"I took you to my place, and I have no clue where Pai and Taruto went after they left you with us," Ichigo said.

"They left me?" Kisshu said.

"Yeah, I don't understand why, though," Ichigo said. "Aren't you friends?"

"I thought we were," Kisshu said. "They really abandoned me?"

"They teleported off after you collapsed," Ichigo said.

"What am I going to do now?" Kisshu asked a bit sadly.

"You can stay here, at least until we figure out why Pai and Taruto abandoned you, and whether or not they're going to take you back in," Ichigo said. "And I don't think you can really go anywhere anyways, right?"

"Whose fault is that?" Kisshu asked irritably.

Ichigo sighed and was about to say, "Mine…" when Miwa said, "The Blue Knight's. Did you really expect Ichigo to stop him while she's trying to make sure the entire Kanto region doesn't get blown up? Not to mention Ryou spies on her every move, and would probably kill her if she saved you."

"What about today?" Kisshu asked.

"I thought Pai and Taruto would have taken care of your injury after you first got it," Ichigo said. "And I was fighting Pai when the Blue Knight injured you. I'm sorry I couldn't stop him, but Miwa's right."

Kisshu sighed. "Ichigo, do you care about me?" he asked.

"I dumped Aoyama for you," Ichigo said. "Does that answer your question?"

She giggled when Kisshu's face lit up. Miwa looked puzzled, and said, "I thought you dumped him because he was cheating on you."

"That was my second reason," Ichigo said. "And it made it more plausible to everyone, because not many people know about my secret identity."

"Oh…" Miwa said. "I wonder where Moe is?"

"You tell me, she's your twin," Ichigo said.

Miwa concentrated, then said, "That's odd…. It doesn't feel like she's on Earth anymore….."

Ichigo's eyes widened, and she asked, "She wouldn't happen to be terrorizing Pai, would she?"

Miwa concentrated harder, then said, "She's beating him up, and Taruto's nowhere to be seen. WHY didn't she save any for me?"

"I don't know, but look on the bright side, you can tell her that Blondie is all yours now," Ichigo said.

Miwa perked up. Kisshu looked puzzled, and asked, "Why is your friend beating up Pai? And aren't you worried about him hurting her?"

"She's beating him up for abandoning you, and no, we're not worried. Worry about Pai; he's probably unconscious by now," Miwa said. "Once she gets going, nothing can stop Moe. Except me, but I don't usually do that, because I'm usually helping her."

Kisshu was about to reply, but then said, "Pai's calling for help…."

Miwa concentrated, and screamed telepathically, _NEVER!_

_Who the heck are you, and why are you in my head? _Pai asked.

_I'm your second worst nightmare, and I'm in your head because Kisshu claims you're calling for help. Not happening, considering he's too weak to get up, _Miwa replied.

_Does that mean you know the weirdo who's currently beating me up? _Pai asked.

_She's my twin sister, _Miwa said. _Tell her she's in for it when she gets back; she went to beat you up without telling me!_

_Why am I getting beaten up? She didn't explain anything, she just teleported in, and leaped on me the minute she saw me, _Pai said. _Taruto's under his bed._

_Good to know. You're getting beaten up because you decided to abandon Kisshu, and Taruto can be my target, _Miwa said. _See you soon! _

Ichigo and Kisshu watched as Miwa stood up and teleported out. "Where was she going?" Kisshu asked.

"I bet Pai accidentally told her where Taruto is, and she went to beat him up," Ichigo sighed. "Those two are unstoppable, so don't ask me to stop them. It's impossible."

"Why does she want to beat Taruto up?" Kisshu asked.

"Same reason Moe's beating Pai up; they hurt you," Ichigo said. "Anyone who hurts one of their friends will get beaten up, and I wouldn't put it past them to kill someone by accident. This girl in elementary school punched me, and they jumped on her leg until it broke while screaming at her. You and I are the only people who they consider friends, and if you hurt me, that could change very quickly."

"I've hurt you before, though, so why haven't I been taken down yet?" Kisshu asked.

"I meant emotionally," Ichigo said. "And they wouldn't hurt you if you hurt me in battle; they understand you don't have much of a choice."

"Why would I hurt you emotionally?" Kisshu asked.

"The toy comments hurt," Ichigo said sadly. "I don't like being called a toy."

Kisshu looked startled, and asked, "Why didn't you tell me? I would have stopped if you had told me."

"I couldn't in battle, and that's basically the only times I saw you," Ichigo said. "Are you going to stop?"

"Of course, I wouldn't have done it if I knew it hurt you," Kisshu said. "I'm sorry, Koneko-chan."

Before Ichigo could reply, Moe and Miwa teleported in, and Miwa said, "They went down in flames."

"You didn't kill them, did you?" Kisshu asked.

"No," Moe said.

Ichigo's cell phone rang, and seeing it was Lettuce, she picked up. _"Ichigo-san, Ryou's heading to your place; you have to be careful!" _Lettuce said urgently. _"We couldn't convince him that you hadn't been brainwashed, and he took a gun and left!"_

"Understood, we'll deal with him," Ichigo said. "Moe and Miwa are still here."

"_Good luck," _Lettuce said, and hung up.

Ichigo sighed and said, "Ryou's on his way with a gun; we'd better get ready to fight."

"So we get to take him down?" Miwa asked hopefully.

"Yup, but please take him somewhere else to kill him; I don't really want to be cleaning up blood," Ichigo said.

"Fine…." Moe said, as they heard banging on the front door.

Miwa nodded to Moe, and said, "Ichigo, we'll handle this, stay with Kisshu."

"K," Ichigo said.

Moe and Miwa ran downstairs, and Ichigo and Kisshu heard them open the front door, and Miwa saying, "What the hell do YOU want, Blondie?"

"I want to get Ichigo's mind back to normal, so move it," Ryou said.

"That's torn it," Ichigo commented, as they heard teleportation. "He'll be dead within the hour."

"Good…." Kisshu said tiredly.

Ichigo looked at him, and noticed he looked pretty worn out. "Do you want to go back to sleep? I'll stay," she said.

"Yeah…." Kisshu said. He closed his eyes, and fell asleep pretty quickly.

About an hour later, teleportation sounded, and Moe and Miwa appeared. Ichigo held a finger to her lips, and asked telepathically, _How'd it go?_

_He's dead, and we told the others your idea, _Miwa replied. _The last two things we need to do are getting Pai and Taruto on board, and killing Deep Blue._

_How are we going to kill Deep Blue? _Ichigo asked.

_We need to find out who his human host is, and kill that person, _Moe said. _Pai refused to tell me, but I think he knows._

_Why didn't you just go through his mind? _Ichigo asked.

_Uh…. _Moe said. _I'll be back. _She teleported out, and Miwa and Ichigo sighed. Then they noticed Kisshu was stirring, and Ichigo asked softly, "Kisshu?"

Kisshu opened his eyes. "How'd killing Blondie go?" he asked.

"He's dead, and that completes Part 1 of Ichigo's plan," Miwa said.

"Plan?" Kisshu asked.

"I want to form a truce, and give you all the Mew Aqua to make your planet better than Earth," Ichigo said. "Could your people really live with all the pollution here?"

Kisshu sighed. "Probably not. That's a good idea, but what are the other parts of the plan?"

"Part 2 is getting Pai and Taruto on board, and Part 3 is killing Deep Blue," Miwa said. "Moe's currently going through Pai's mind to figure out who his human host is."

"Pai won't agree to this," Kisshu said. "He's been brainwashed by Deep Blue. We need to find some way of reversing that before getting him on board."

"Would the brainwash be reversed if Deep Blue died?" Ichigo asked. "Or would he still be brainwashed?"

"If we can kill Deep Blue, anything he's done will be reversed," Kisshu said.

"Then let's hope Moe does her job," Ichigo said.

Moe teleported in a minute later, and said gleefully, "Deep Blue's human host is the treehugger!"

"Yatta!" Miwa shouted. "Let's go, we can kill him and then come back and make dinner!"

"Ichigo, we'll be back, and we promise not to get arrested," Moe said.

"Okay, have fun," Ichigo said.

"Oh, we will," Miwa said evilly, and she and Moe teleported out.

Kisshu looked at Ichigo, and said, "They're scary….."

Ichigo giggled. "They won't hurt you," she said.

"How well do you think they'd do against Deep Blue?" Kisshu asked.

"I think he wouldn't know what hit him," Ichigo said. "Moe and Miwa are always underestimated, and that's part of why they're undefeated. They fight hand-to-hand, and as far as I can tell, there's not a single person who can defeat them. They creamed basically every boy at my school, they beat up Pai and Taruto, and I doubt even you could defeat them."

"Deep Blue's stronger than I am," Kisshu said. "I hope he doesn't appear before they kill Treehugger."

"They'll call if they run into trouble," Ichigo said.

_**With Moe and Miwa: **_"Did we get the wrong place?" Moe asked. The twins were standing in the middle of a large room made completely of stone. There were no windows, but it was still light in there.

"No, I can sense him," Miwa said. "But something about him feels different."

"Do you think he became Deep Blue?" Moe asked.

A low chuckle made the girls spin. A Cyniclon with ice blue eyes and long black hair was standing behind them, smirking. "Aoyama has ceased to exist," he said.

"Good riddance, he was a jerk," Miwa said. "I suppose you're trying to say that you're the one we have to take down?"

"I doubt you can take me down," Deep Blue said.

"We'll see," Moe said. "Let's go, Blue."

**This was originally going to be a one-shot, but I got carried away again, and now it's going to be a two or more chapter story. Please review, the next chapter should be out soon!**


	2. Chapter 2

**What If Part 2:**

**Moe and Miwa vs. Deep Blue**

Deep Blue smirked, and a large sword appeared in his hand. "Oh, come on, you can't even defeat us without taking out some kind of weapon?" Miwa asked. "Pathetic. I bet you don't even know HOW to fight hand-to-hand."

"Of course I do!" Deep Blue shouted.

Moe smirked. "Prove it," she said. She and Miwa both smirked when Deep Blue let his sword disappear, and lunged at them. The twins easily dodged this, and then they teleported behind Deep Blue, snickering as he spun.

"You two snicker at your peril," Deep Blue said. "I am far more powerful than even Kisshu."

"Jeez, what an ego," Miwa said. "Moe, let's see if we can knock him down a few notches."

Moe smirked and leaped into the air, followed by Miwa. Deep Blue followed them up, and the twins lunged. Right as Deep Blue reached them, Miwa slammed her fist into his face. Stunned that he actually got hit, Deep Blue slowly started drifting downwards.

He snapped out of it when Moe asked teasingly, "Never been hit by a girl?"

"I've never been hit by ANYTHING! What the hell are you two?" Deep Blue shouted.

"Your worst nightmare," the twins said together. "Shall we keep going?"

Deep Blue snarled and got out his sword, then lunged at them again.

_**Back with Kisshu and Ichigo: **_"They sure are taking a while," Kisshu said. "I hope they're okay."

"I think we'll find out soon," Ichigo said- just as her cell phone rang. Seeing it was Keiichiro, she picked up and said, "What's up, Keiichiro?"

"_The computers are detecting a huge energy response, but can't pinpoint it," _Keiichiro said. _"Do you know anything?"_

"Hang on, if Moe and Miwa are there, I'll be able to tell you what's going on," Ichigo said. "Stay quiet a minute." She concentrated on Miwa, and saw her and Moe fighting Deep Blue- while laughing at him. "It's fine," she told Keiichiro. "Moe and Miwa are having fun, don't disturb them."

"_YOU MEAN THEY'RE FIGHTING DEEP BLUE!?" _Keiichiro shouted.

"Yeah, and they're laughing at him," Ichigo said. "I think they'll be fine. I'll let you know if I sense things getting worse, but for now let them be, or Deep Blue won't be the only one going down today."

"_Okay…." _Keiichiro said doubtfully, and hung up.

Ichigo put her cell phone down, and noticed Kisshu looking at her. "Are you sure about this?" he asked her.

"They'll call if they need help," Ichigo said. "I think they'll be fine, though."

_**With Moe and Miwa: **_Deep Blue hadn't landed a single blow on the twins, and was getting very frustrated- especially since they were laughing at him. "QUIT LAUGHING!" Deep Blue shouted.

"We can't," Miwa snickered. "You're pathetic!"

Deep Blue snarled and formed an energy ball, which he sent at Miwa. Miwa took out a sword, and sliced the energy ball in half, causing it to disappear. She and Moe snickered as Deep Blue's jaw hit the floor.

_Moe, let's finish him with that attack, _Miwa said.

Moe smirked, and brought her hands up to chest height, then began to form an energy ball. Deep Blue started to do the same, but stopped when Miwa put her hands over the energy ball. It got much bigger, and turned from light blue to gold mixed with blue. Miwa took her hands away a minute later, by which point the energy ball was huge. Moe sent it at Deep Blue, whose jaw was on the floor again. The energy ball was speedier than usual, and it hit Deep Blue dead on.

Moe and Miwa formed a shield as the explosion came, and waited till the smoke cleared before letting the shield drop.

They saw a pile of ash, a puddle of melted metal, and a huge ball of Mew Aqua in the spot where Deep Blue had been standing. "YATTA!" the twins shouted together. "We did it!"

"Let's go tell the others," Miwa said happily. She got the Mew Aqua, and said, "This should be enough to save the Cyniclons' planet. Let's go back."

Moe took her shoulder and teleported back to Ichigo's room.

_**With Ichigo and Kisshu: **_Kisshu had fallen asleep again, and Ichigo was sitting on the bed with him, stroking his hair. He really seemed to like that.

Suddenly she heard teleportation, and looked up warily. To her joy, it was Moe and Miwa, and Miwa had a huge ball of Mew Aqua. "How'd it go?" she asked.

Miwa held up the ball of Mew Aqua. "This is all that's left," she said, grinning. "Deep Baka is GONE!"

"That's great!" Ichigo said happily. "And that should be more than enough Mew Aqua to revive the Cyniclons' planet!"

They noticed Kisshu was stirring, and he opened his eyes, then asked sleepily, "What was that about my planet?"

"Moe and Miwa destroyed Deep Blue, and they also got a large amount of Mew Aqua," Ichigo said happily. "Now you can save your planet!"

Kisshu perked up. "Really?" he asked.

"Yup," Miwa said. "Deep Baka was all bark and no bite. I don't know why you were worried."

"Yeah, Miwa punched him in the face and he went downhill from there," Moe snickered. "Boy, if we had left him alive, he'd probably be so humiliated he'd never show his face again. We're not even full-blooded Cyniclons!"

"We need to get Pai and Taruto on board," Ichigo said. "I'll call Pai." She concentrated, and called telepathically, _Pai!_

_What NOW? _Pai asked.

_Moe and Miwa killed Deep Blue, and now they've got enough Mew Aqua to save your planet, _Ichigo said. _Can you come to my house? We're talking about what to do before going to the Café._

_What about Blondie? And how the HELL did Moe and Miwa kill Deep Blue? _Pai asked.

_Blondie's dead, and you'd have to ask them how they did it; I wasn't there, _Ichigo said.

_I'm coming…. _Pai sighed, and cut the connection. Two minutes later, he teleported in, and looked worried when he saw Kisshu. "Kisshu, are you not feeling well?" he asked.

"Oh, I'm fine," Kisshu said sarcastically. "Except for the fact that I'm too weak to sit up, my chest is sliced open, oh, and my best friend abandoned me with the Mews. Yep, I'm _just great, _Pai."

"I'm really sorry, Kisshu," Pai said. "Whether I was brainwashed or not, I never should have kicked you out, or abandoned you with the Mews." He gently put a hand on Kisshu's chest, then said, "I need to take the bandages off to heal the injury, okay?"

"Fine," Kisshu said. "Just out of curiosity, why didn't Miwa heal me? I can sense that she knows how to heal."

"I'm still training; I wasn't sure I could heal something that severe without making some kind of mistake," Miwa said.

"There's not many mistakes you can make healing injuries, but you're right, this is a very severe injury," Pai said. "I might need more power."

"K," Miwa said.

Pai unwrapped the bandages on Kisshu's chest, and put his hand over the injury. His hand began to glow, and the injury started to heal. Fifteen minutes later, Pai said, "I need more power."

Miwa grabbed his hand and started pouring her power into him. Another fifteen minutes passed, and finally Pai took his hand away. There was a scar, but nothing more. "That should do it," Pai said. He looked at Kisshu, who was sleeping, and said softly, "He still needs to rest for a while; he's not back to full strength. Can you three stay with him? I need to take the Mew Aqua back to my planet, and they're not going to be happy with any of us."

"We can stay with him," Moe said. "Ichigo was going to invite him to live with her anyways."

"Be careful with him," Pai said. "I don't think he needs anyone else hurting him."

"I will, I promise," Ichigo said. "Moe and Miwa will too."

"Yup," the twins said.

Pai nodded and teleported out. The girls smiled at each other, and sat down to wait for Kisshu to wake up.

**That's it on this story…. I always wanted to have Moe and Miwa demolish Deep Blue. Review!**


End file.
